Assassymphonie
by SweetHeart08
Summary: 7ème année, après la guerre, Hermione fait des insomnies dans sa chambre de préfet-en-chef, chaque soir elle écoute son homologue Draco Malefoy jouait cette chanson, une histoire d'amour entre deux personnes que tout oppose mais que les sequels de la guerre unira. SONG-FIC


**Blablabla pas vraiment intéressant, vous etes pas obligés de lire, c'est juste une info concernant mes autres fics : **Je suis désolée, pour les fics " Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais" et "Sois belle et Tais-toi"

Le dossier dans lequel je les ai enregistré ainsi qu'un tas d'autres trucs ( photos...musiques...) a été supprimé. Bref, je suis entrain de réécrire, je suis au chapitre 4 de Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'effet que tu fais...

_Cette Fiction là est une song-fic, inspirée de la chanson L' Assassymphonie de Mozart L'Opéra Rock._

Je vais faire un peu cliché : - Après la guerre ; - Dumbledore est vivant ; - Voldemort est mort pendant la 6ème année, ils sont en 7ème année ( looooooooooooogique ) Hermione et Draco sont préfets-en-chef, ils ont COMME PAR HASARD des appartements communs.

Rating K.

**Résumé :** La guerre a laissé sa trace, désormais orphelin de mère et un père à Azkaban, Draco se réfugie dans la musique, il installe donc un piano dans la salle commune qu'il partage avec Hermione, chaque soir, il joue et rejoue la même chanson inlassablement. Hermione orpheline désormais n'a pour maison que Poudlard, elle est insomniaque depuis la fin de la guerre, elle écoute tout les soirs sont homologue jouait. Un soir il s'en rendra compte.

**Alors Franchement je sais pas si c'est cool comme histoire, mais j'ai cette chanson qui me tourne dans ma tête en boucle, comme avec la chanson " Une Belle Histoire"...**

Bon place à la fic, je suis sure que vous aussi vous avez envie de la lire ( non en fait je suis sure de rien )

**DISCLAIMER : C'est un secret mais j'ai eu l'idée d'Harry Potter bien avant JK ROWLING, je voulais appeler l'histoire : Poudlard et le jeune sorcier, j'ai engagé un procès à JK Rowling ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient voir, j'attends encore, je perds pas espoir, dans ma version Sirius n'est pas mort.**

_This is a One-Shot :_

**Cette nuit intenable Insomnie, La folie Me guette.**

**Je suis ce que je fuis, je subis cette cacophonie, qui me scie la tête.**

Hermione était appuyée contre sa porte, elle chantait en même que le jeune aux yeux anthracites.

Cette fois elle décida de sortir de la chambre, et d'aller voir le jeune homme :

**Assommante Harmonie**

**Elle me dit, tu payeras tes délits quoiqu'il advienne.**

Elle allait ouvrir la porte lorsqu'elle entendit à nouveau :

**On traine ses chaines, ses peines..**

**Je voue mes nuits à l'assassymphonie, aux requiems**

**Tuant par dépits ce que je sème **

**Je voue mes nuits à L'assassymphonie et aux blasphèmes**

**J'avoue je maudis, tous ceux qui s'aiment**

Et au dernier moment, elle retourna dans son lit, écoutant encore la chanson, elle était devenue insomniaque, la mort de ses parents, pas seulement ses parents, toutes ses personnes qu'elle a aimé, ils sont morts, Lavande, Parvati, Luna, Remus, Sirius, tous...et bien d'autres Fleur, Bill, Percy, Charlie, à savoir comment les Weasley vivent avec, il ne restait plus qu'elle, Harry et Ginny font une formation d'Auror, il ne reste qu'elle et Malefoy, Neville est à Durmstrang, sa grand-mère a déménagé là-bas, il y a bien sur d'autres élèves, maintenant elle n'est qu'une coquille vide, Malefoy aussi, ils ne se parlent pas, seulement pour les devoirs de préfets, elle fait tout par automatisme, manger, étudier, noter, dormir et encore, elle ne dort presque plus, Poudlard est vide, il y a eu tellement de morts, mais l'école s'est relevé pourquoi pas elle ? Elle se le demande.

**L'ennemi tapit dans mon esprit fête mes défaites**

**Sans répit me défie, Je renie la fatale hérésie qui ronge mon être**

**Je veux renaître, Renaître.**

Le lendemain, Samedi matin plus précisément, Après avoir révisé la plupart de ses cours, elle eut une envie folle d'aller jouer la chanson sur le piano, Malefoy n'était pas là, autant en profiter.

Elle avait déjà fais du piano ( NDA : COMME PAR HASARD ) avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il y avait toujours la partition et elle connaissait la chanson par-coeur pour l'avoir entendu plusieurs soirs d'affiler.

**Je voue mes nuits à l'assassymphonie, aux requiems**

**Tuant par dépit ce que je sème **

**Je voue mes nuits à l'assassymphonie, et aux blasphèmes**

**J'avoue, je maudis, tous ceux qui s'aiment**

Draco revenait de son entraînement de Quidditch, près du tableau donnant accès à la salle commune des préfets-en-chef, il s'arrête et écouta la mélodie, le personnage du tableau s'impatienta Draco donna le mot de passe : Requiem

**Pleurent les violons de ma vie, la violence de mes envies**

**Siphonnée, symphonie**

Il chantait en même temps qu'Hermione, elle releva la tête, elle allait s'arrêter quand il vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et continua de jouer et chantait avec elle :

**Déconcertant, concerto, je joue sans toucher le do**

**Mon talent sonne faux**

Il la regarda et elle continua de jouer et lui chantait :

**Je noie mon ennui dans la mélomanie**

**Je tue mes phobies dans la dés-harmonie**

Et ils reprirent en même temps :

**Je vous mes nuits à l'assassymphonie, aux requiems**

**Tuant par dépit ce que je sème**

**Je voue mes nuits à l'assassymphonie, et aux blasphèmes**

**J'avoue je maudis, tous ceux qui s'aiment**

**Je voue mes nuits à l'assassymphonie**

**J'avoue je maudis tous ceux qui s'aiment...**

**-** Désolée Malefoy, d'avoir joué sans ton autorisation...

**-** Tu as une jolie voix, Grangie.

**-** Merci. Je dois y aller.

**-** Attend !

Elle allait se levait mais il lui prit le poignet, elle regardait, droit dans les yeux, ses yeux gris, quand il est faché maintenant ils sont gris-bleu ( NDA : Genre ça fait pas cliché de parler des yeux de Draco )

Il souleva son menton avec son pouce et on index, et l'embrassa, elle répondit au baiser, ils se regardèrent un moment puis Draco coupa le silence dans la pièce et dit :

**- ** Avant qu**e**e tu ne dises quoique ce soit, je t'ai embrassé, seulement parce que je...le voulais, depuis longtemps.

Elle ne sut quoi répondre, elle aimé sa voix mélodieuse, elle était tombée amoureuse de cette voix.

Pour seule réponse elle l'embrassa, il la regarda, et lui dit :

- Ca te dit une autre chanson ?

- Oui. mais attend je veux chanter une partie de l'Assassymphonie.

- L'assassymphonie ?!

- Oui, le nom de ta chanson je trouve que c'est un super titre.

- Bien. Chante.

**Je veux renaître, renaitre...**

Dumbledore regardait à travers son miroir, il souriait, il avait bien fait de laisser l'héritier Malefoy apportait un piano, oui il avait bien fait.

Bon bah je trouve que Hermione et Draco c'est partit vite, mais ils vont se reconstruire doucement doucement...

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

N'oubliez pas : Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur.


End file.
